Service providers provide computing resources to various entities, such as corporations, universities, government agencies and other types of customers. The services offered by the service providers allow the entities flexibility in resource allocation, improved scalability, reduced operating costs and so on.
Service providers typically provide computing resources in the form of instances. The instances are sometimes implemented as virtual machines, virtual machine instances or the like. The ability to provide computing resources in the form of instances allows the service providers to dynamically scale the computing resources available to meet the needs and requirements of the various entities that use the services.